Containers for light-sensitive strip or sheet materials, especially those for photographic films and papers are known. By way of example, such containers are illustrated and descried in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,613 to Holland the teachings of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Such containers commonly comprise an elongated opening or slit through which the strip or sheet material of film is withdrawn from the container. To prevent visible light from entering the container and prematurely exposing the light-sensitive material, light-locking or light-shielding members long have been provided on either side of the opening, between which the material is drawn.